fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to All Things Fan-Ball
Map (Elaborated here.) Species *Lusii- White, monstrous creatures that care for Trolls. *Humans- The basic form of complex life, humanoid creatures of varying skin color and basic survival skills. *Trolls- Gray, horned humanoid creatures of human intellect. Slightly more violent than other species. *Dark Matters- Creatures composed of negative, uncollective space. *Yoshis- Survival-trained dinosaur-esque creatures with many odd traits. Intelligence may vary from one of a rat to one of a humanoid being. *Serrangios- Spiritlike beings inhabited by Soul Creatures. Generally complex. Often mistaken for deities. Very inclined in The Arts. Enslaved by the Doomers. *Soul Creatures- Beings that act as parasites to Serrangios after death. **Guardiants- Giant, hulking creatures who exist between dimensions. Often very fair and kind-hearted. **Doomers- Weaker versions of Dark Matters composed of lavalike substances. Very rude. A large group of them has overtaken Genoskaya and enslaved the Serrangios. **Demons- Nigh-indestructible creatures of numerous different forms. **Oumeths- Trickster creatures with high intelligence. Often enchanted by Pink Uranium. Composed of neon gas. **Skygods- Players, Rangers, or Mutated Humans who control weather and fly via clouds. *Mutated Humans- Any race of otherwise uncategorized humans. *Gridmasks- Creatures spawned by nature in newly-opened dimensions. Blank white humanoids with grid-like textures across their bodies and eyes covered by a Subnet Mask, often called "IP Goggles", used for identification. *Morphagons- Creatures who can morph shape at will. Generally unknown and secretive, save for a few. *Zophalagoids- Creatures who despise Morphagons. Often boisterous and boastful. *Fanbos- Variations of Stickmen (all kinds) native to Fanland. Not very smart. *Stickmen- Various DNA splices of certain Monsters and other creatures. **Players- Gridmasks merged with certain monsters. Intelligent and independent. Armless pixel-like beings with a box head that changes color. Can manipulate certain elements. Weak point is feet. **Fighters- Gridmasks that exhibit low-intelligence behaviors. Armless pixel beings with a small box head. Tends to just kick around and do nothing else. Ridiculously low intelligence. Weak point is feet. **Rangers- Humanoid creatures infected with Spider (Monster) venom. Very intelligent and loyal. Defensive, works for survival of entire species. Willing to work with others for peace. Able to use weapons and grow limbs. Can regenerate at SR Inns. Pixel beings very similar to Players, but with arms. **Monsters (See Below)- The type of Monster that has DNA prominent in the above section. *Monsters- Vile, simple creatures of a Head/Species combination native to many new dimensions. Spawned alongside the first batch of Gridmasks. *Murpians- Mutated humans who can pass between existence and nonexistence. Often mistaken for "sockpuppets" or "meatpuppets". *Trollers- Mutated monsters of high intelligence and no regard for laws of science. Often white-faced creatures of any form. *Spiders- Eight-legged, hairy creatures of two possible origins. Often feared or misunderstood. **Whitegen- Violent creatures with no intelligence. Spawned by Whit Egen of Heyokiiba for the purpose of multiuniversal conquest. **Monsters (See Above)- Monsters who exhibit properties of the above creatures. *Equestrians- Four-legged creatures with bizarre resemblances to ponies. When outside of their homeworld, they become humanoid, though certain noticeable features remain. **Earth Pony: Doesn't have horns/wings. **Unicorn: Has a horn. Can use magic anywhere. **Pegasus: Has wings. Cannot fly outside of Equestria. **Alicorn: Rarest of the four. Has both a horn and wings. Royal species. *Changelings: Off-shoot of Equestrians. Absorbs love for power. Possesses shape-shifting abilities. Looks insect-like. All of them are "alicorns", making them dangerous foes. *X-Nauts: Aliens from unknown parts. Pretty weak compared to most Fan-Ball species. *Ancients: Ancient human-like beings that possess large power. Currently extinct. *Blockheads: Humanoid beings that have faceless cubes for heads. Thier sole purpose is to obey orders given to them. (These being the species of important characters of Fan-Ball. Alert me if there are any others.) Notable Characters *02: Dark Matter *0716: Human *A. I.: Monster *Ao Oni X: Soul Creature (Demon) *Atsaan: Ancient *Caagr98: Troller *Celestia: Equestrian *Chrysalis: Changeling *Crump: X-Naut *David7015: Stickman (Ranger, has traits of Skygod) *DMSwordsmaster: Dark Matter *Dr. Sand: Mutated Human (Sand properties) *Elizabeth: Serrangio *Fannus: Fanbo *Gamelover101: Human *Gatekeeper: Soul Creature (Guardiant) *Grodus: X-Naut/Robot *Groy: Soul Creature (Doomer) *HankGuideDude: Troll *Hooth: Monster? (Horrible abomination of many Species/Heads) *Iala: Serrangio *Jambaz: Troll (Early troll, part Monster) *Jinoho: Human (Evil Clown) *Kuipter: Dark Matter *Lazro: Mutated Human (Native of Fan-Ball World) *Leechum: Soul Creature (Demon) *Ludicrine: Serrangio *Luna: Equestrian *Mathgenius: Gridmask *Mercedes: Human *Miocha: Monster *Pascal5333: Mutant Human (Insists that he is not a human) *Pensiver: Troll *Perreth: Soul Creature (Oumeth) *Pinkie Pie: Equestrian *Poisonshot: Stickman (Ranger) *Samuel17: Mutated Human (Sam Clan) *Sanford: Mutated Human (Neo-Nevada) *Saposami76: Mutated Human (Mentally ill) *Selena: Yoshi *Shenanigans: Monster/Oumeth *Solaria: Equestrian *Speddos: Gridmask *Squato: Soul Creature (Demon, part Monster) *SR123: Mutated Human (Beaten up beyond possible recognition) *Taku: Mutated Human (Has an unhealthy obsession with sticks, cro-magnon) *TheFanMaster: Morphagon *The Mistress: Serrangio *Thinkatock: Mutated Human (Native of Fan-Ball World) *Troll Disease: Troller *Trollus: Troller *Trollus II: Troller *Uberu: Gridmask *Ug Ugcavebookdiaries: Gridmask *Vriska: Troll *Waddle D33: Mutated Human (Waddle DeeNA, of course) *Wiz: Mutated Human (Wikiworker) *Zalgo: ??? *Zorc: Soul Creature (Demon) *Zoshin Sr.: Yoshi *ZoshiX: Yoshi *ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ (a.k.a. Cut): Serrangio *HankGuideDude's Lusus: Lusus (Characters Cut and Lusus cannot be pronounced or do not have an official name. Also, this is just a list of species. No relationships and stuff. That'll go in a later section. Also, please be sure to put the shmit in alphabetical order.) Relationships *02: Mother of Dark Matters. Element of Caring. *0716: Excels at trolling, friend of DMSwordsmaster. *A. I.: Child of a Troll Disease specimen. Was destroyed when he was under mind control. *Ao Oni: One of the most powerful set of demons. Annihilated by the gang in the Trix Series. *Caagr98: "The man with a million witty remarks". Vanished after a while. It is rumored that he was actually assassinated by DMSwordsmaster, although this is unconfirmed. *Celestia: Older sister of Luna, current ruler of Equestria. Appeared during DMS and Luna's wedding to kidnap their child. Then launched an invasion to take over SRWorld. A tee-total bitch. *Chrysalis: Queen of the Changelings. A seductress. Attempted to break DMS and Luna up during the Honeymoon Story. Also attacked the gang during Trix 3. *David7015: Average everyday guy, friend of Lazro. *DMSwordsmaster: One of the most important Dark Matters. Element of Redemption. *Dr. Sand: Scientist driven insane by Kuipter. Killed by the gang in this story. Father of Mercedes. *Elizabeth: LD's cousin, sister and best friend of Iala. Almost had sex with him because of Bruidic. *Fannus: Half-king of Fagnland *Gamelover101: A guy. Murdered by DMSwordsmaster. *Gatekeeper: LD's calm/peace-loving inner being. *Groy: Tyrant/Dictator of Genoskaya, hated by all Serrangios. *HankGuideDude: Talented awesome guy. Respected by all, except for the non-respectable. *Hooth: HOOOOOOOOOOOTH. *Iala: LD's (slut-of-a) cousin. Almost had sex with him because of Bruidic. Has feelings for Lazro and has had a relationship with Caagr98 at some point. Hits on everyone. *Jambaz: Monster with mutant DNA of trolls. Respected by pets. *Kuipter: Brother of DMS. First main antagonist. Appeared in two three four stories. *Lazro: Native of Fan-Ball World, oldest known gridmask (evolved to human). Element of Uniqueness. *Leechum: Ao Oni prototype failure, acquaintance of the Fan-Ball adventure gang. Seems to have fallen in a plot hole after the Trix Series. *Ludicrine: Co-creator of Fan-Ball World, despised by most other Serrangios. Element of Forgiveness. Married to an unknown person called Cobalt. *Luna: Love interest of DMS (two-way) and ZX (ZX-->Luna). Element of Love. Despised by Celestia. *Mathgenius: Strict rulebook following gridmask. *Mercedes: Daughter of Dr. Sand. Owner of Kole. *Miocha: Queen of Trolland Imaginary Land. *Molestia: NO. *Pascal5333: Friend of Poisonshot, dislikes everyone else, disliked by everyone else. *Pensiver: HGD's chosen ancestor. *Perreth: LD's rude/intelligent inner being. *Pinkie Pie: Unrequited relationship with DMS. Recently gotten over it in order to date ZX. *Poisonshot: Youngest humanoid resident of Fan-Ball, died of hypothermia and buried in Snowfield 6389. Element of Poisonshot-iness. *Samuel17: Member of the Sam Clan. Somewhat minor character. Element of Optimism. *Sanford: LD's chosen ancestor. Friend of Deimos and Hank. Element of HOLYSHMITHE'SGOTAHOOKAAAAAAGH- *Saposami76: Nonexistent being. Element of Retardation. *Selena: ZX's mother. Currently missing. *Shenanigans: Spirit of trickery. Killed Kuipter and tried to absorb DMS to get his power and destroy the universe. Hated by all except the people who hire him. *Solaria: Daughter of DMS and Luna. Died of a rare condition. *Speddos: IDIOT, in relationship with anyone he can fap to (Anything. Ever.). *Squato: LD's pet composed of Monster and Ao Oni DNA. Feared by most, loved by everyone else. On the unrequited side of a relationship with Rebecca. *SR123: Hated by ALL. *Taku: Lazro's biological ancestor, married to a stick. TAKU NO LIEK. *TheFanMaster: Hated by many. *The Mistress: LD's Squadron leader, tried to murder LD due to influence by Vriska. Respected by Serrangios. *Thinkatock: Sister of Lazro. *Troll Disease: TROLOLOLOLUL LULULUL LULULOOOOOL. Annihilated by DMSwordsmaster's orders. *Trollestia: No. *Trollus: Unofficial King of Trolls. Vanished after Trolland was destroyed. Returned in [[Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected]. *Trollus II: Son of Lord Trollus. Vanished when Trolland was destroyed. *Uberu: Deceased gridmask who helped with gathering information about Kuipter. Possible sockpuppet of Speddos, though definitely the most useful and friendly. *Ug Ugcavebookdiaries: Who? *Vriska: Fairly important troll, despised by pretty much everyone. Tried to get LD murdered by manipulating The Mistress. Despised by most, ignored by others, befriended or respected by very few. *Waddle D33: Initially landlord of LD. Disappeared after The Great 3-Hour Cookie War of 3/5/12. *Wiz: Deceased Wikiworker, possibly the only helpful one. *Zalgo: DEAD! .D Lord of Corruption. Defeated by the gang in this story. *Zorc: LD's insane inner being. Hated by all. *Zoshin Sr.: ZX's father. Murdered by DMSwordsmaster. *ZoshiX: Co-creator of the Fan-Ball World, formerly in love with Luna, and generally usually the leader in stories. Element of Leadership. Dating Pinkie Pie. *ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨: LD's demonic future self who will bring the destruction of everything. Out to avenge someone's death. *HankGuideDude's Lusus: HGD's lusus. Shipping *DMS <3 Luna (Married) *ZX > Luna (Unrequited) *Ao Oni X Rebecca (No longer in effect) *Rebecca > SQUATO (Unrequited) *Pinkie > DMS (Unrequited) *ZX <3 Pinkie (Dating) *Chrysalis > DMS (Unrequited) *Iala > Lazro (Unrequited) *Kuipter <3 Celestia (Dating (Sort of)/Parents) *Elizabeth <3 Foszi (Engaged) *Sepentel <3 Kethkii (Dating) *ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ ??? Cobalt (?) *LD <3 Cobalt (Married) Music Collection Themes from various stories and such. *_58-XYXuJMs Shadows from Corruption Battle Theme *0kYw5LmneOw Ao Oni OX's Battle Theme *1eiX3b9ylLo Chrysalis's Battle Theme *TBcNZ9-4hbk Doopliss's Battle Theme *nLLjibR_c4Q Secret Boss Battle Theme (For New Story) * Cx-HdGxzegM